1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to target shooting galleries and in particular to a target shooting apparatus which causes various objects to become dislodged by photo-electric means from a frame as if they were physically contacted by a projectile.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Target shooting amusement devices for testing markmanship or other skills in which an image or target is projected onto a screen are well known. Heretofore, such devices, for the most part, merely have indicated when a simulated shooting or other aiming device was properly aligned with the actual or projected image. Such alignment was indicated by flashing lights, hits and misses scoring mechanisms, or similar visual or audio means. In other markmanship devices a mechanism was utilized in connection with a moving target, wherein the timing of the position of the image with the coincidents of the simulated projectile was accomplished by utilizing a large number of electrical contacts, or the like. Such devices often used a photo cell or photo transistor which was actuated upon proper aiming of a light source to cause the target to be knocked down or otherwise physically disturbed. Additionally, these devices utilized specific, generally expensive, targets which included the photo cell thereon for sensing a simulated hit. The present invention provides a novel electronic target shooting device enabling optimum play value at substantially reduced cost.